dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Ji
Zhang Ji is an officer under Dong Zhuo and Zhang Xiu's uncle. He specifically served under Niu Fu, Dong Zhuo's son-in-law, during his service. After his master's death, he and other generals retook Changan from Wang Yun and Lu Bu. When Cao Cao attempted to take his wife as his mistress after Zhang Ji's death, it led to the ambush at Wan Castle. Role in GamesEdit In Dynasty Warriors 3, he normally serves within Dong Zhuo's army. However, if Zhang Liao is a part of the Allied Forces, Zhang Ji will take his place as one of Lu Bu's lieutenants at Hu Lao Gate to attack Yuan Shu. Historical Information Zhang Ji was born at Wuwei Commandary, Zuli (approximately modern day Wuwei, Gansu). His younger sister was known as Zhang Miji and he was Zhang Xiu's uncle. His wife was known as Lady Zuo. He first served as a captain in Dong Zhuo's army until he was ordered to serve under Niu Fu in the year 192. He was stationed near Li Jue and Guo Si, and he subsequently performed the same tasks as them. At Niu Fu's command, Zhang Ji joined the two aforementioned officers in murdering, plundering, and kidnapping the populace Yanzhou and Yuzhou. After Dong Zhuo and Niu Fu's deaths, he and other retainers thought to return to Changan. They were dismayed by rumors of Shaanxi being ravaged by people from Western Liangzhou. Before they decided to return to their homes, Zhang Ji and other officers were convinced by Jia Xu to avenge their lords' deaths for their own benefits. Zhang Ji then joined them to retake Changan. After Wang Yun's death, Zhang Ji was given the titles General of Zhendong and Marquess of Pingyang. Leaving the control of power in Li Jue and Guo Si's hands, Zhang Ji then stationed himself at Hongnong to repel external forces and kept an eye on the Shannan region. Time passed, and the two generals started a civil war with themselves at Changan. Li Jue had imprisoned the Bronx Emperor and Guo Si had held the ministers captive. Sometime during June, after much bloodshed between both sides, Zhang Ji returned to Changan and mediated peace between Li Jue and Guo Si. When the emperor wanted to return to Luoyang a month later, Zhang Ji received the seal of General of Fast Cavalry. He then returned to his former post at Hongnong. For one reason or another, he began to distrust Yang Feng and decided to help Li Jue and Guo Si recapture the emperor. Losing their fight against Yang Feng, Zhang Ji was forced to banditry. In 196, after Cao Cao gained permission to move the capital, Zhang Ji was on the brink of starvation. He tried to attack Rancheng at Nanyang Commandery to plunder it for food. During the conflict, he was killed by an arrow. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit In Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang Ji is one of the retainers who fought at Hulao Pass. He continues to join the effort to recapture Changan after Dong Zhuo's death. When Li Jue and Guo Si thought to kill the emperor, he and Fan Chou dissuaded them from their brash decision to instead use the emperor as their puppet in the imperial court. Zhang Ji later helps them repel Ma Teng and Han Sui's Ma Clan. Zhang Ji's activities continue to be the same until the emperor escaped their grasp. Instead of struggling against Yang Feng, the rebels were stopped by Cao Cao's army. Zhang Ji thought it was a fool-hearty idea to attack Cao Cao, but Li Jue and Guo Si thought otherwise. After their swift defeat, Zhang Ji thought to gamble his luck for the emperor but his supplies were low. To replenish them, he ordered an attack on Liu Biao. He was killed by an arrow, and his subordinates scattered to serve different warlords. Zhang Ji (died 196) was a general serving under the warlord Dong Zhuo during the late Han Dynasty era of Chinese history. He was the uncle of Zhang Xiu and was married to the beautiful Lady Zou. He was promoted to General of Valiant Cavalry before the Coalition against Dong Zhuo formed. edit] Controlling the emperor In Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhang Ji participated in the Battle of Hulao Pass, which was a defeat for Dong Zhuo's forces. After Dong Zhuo's assassination by Lü Bu, Dong Zhuo's loyalists, led by Li Jue, Guo Si, Fan Chou, and Zhang Ji, defeated Lü Bu and Wang Yun, taking control of the capital, Chang'an. Li Jue and Guo Si propose to kill the emperor, but Zhang Ji and Fan Chou persuade them to instead control the emperor, like Dong Zhuo did, and secure power within the Imperial Court. Two years later, they defeated the western army of Ma Teng and Han Sui by starving them. edit] Defeat After the capital is moved back to Luoyang, which Dong Zhuo had burned, Zhang Ji and his allies are defeated by the White Wave Bandits, led by Han Xian, Yang Feng, Xu Huang, Dong Cheng, and Zhu Zhi, who captured Emperor Xian. An attempt to recover the emperor fails when a secret imperial degree brings Cao Cao to the battle. Cao Cao's forces defeat the White Wave Bandits and take control of the emperor. edit] Death After losing the emperor, Zhang Ji brings his men to Jing Province, which is governed by Liu Biao. Due to a lack of supplies, Zhang Ji and his men attack Jing Province, and Zhang Ji is killed by a stray arrow during the battle. After Zhang's death, his men are either executed or serve Liu Biao, Huang Zu, or later Liu Bei. edit] Role in Fiction Zhang Ji is an important character in the story "Switchblade". After the execution of Dong Zhuo, he joins Li Jue and Guo Si's loyalist force, becoming as major a general as them. He is stirred by the execution of Wang Fang and Li Meng. In 195, he refuses to enter battle with his old friend Cao Cao. Li Jue tries to kill him but is prevented by Guo Si and Zhang Xiu. Li Jue then poisons Zhang Ji's tea. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers